


A Face He Only Remembered

by flamesofunknown



Series: V's Drabbles uwu [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: prompt: He hadn't seen her since high school.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's faced with someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face He Only Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He Hadnt seen her since highschool.

He hadn’t seen her since high school. She had been his last girlfriend before he entered the academy. 

She said she loved him.

He didn’t love her. 

Now, years he didn’t bother to count have passed, he was standing in front of her with his blonde on his arms, cool metal pressed against his side.

She had a quick discussion with him and his lover pressed protectively into his chest. He wasn’t shy, he was overly protective of his boyfriend, and hopefully in the future, his husband. 

She had glanced at the shorter and younger man on his arm and back up to his face, anger plastered over the face he had once kissed and nuzzled. She didn’t like the fact that he was gay. She growled something about why he never loved her - she had figured it out- and turned away, her heels clacking on the pavement away. His lover whispered some comforting words into his ear and he nodded.

He never saw his ex girlfriend again.


End file.
